


灼

by iCEYSUGA



Category: FighterTutor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCEYSUGA/pseuds/iCEYSUGA
Summary: 刑警FT&律师TT，ABO，OOC，勿上升正主
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 刑警FT&律师TT，ABO，OOC，勿上升正主

刺耳的警笛声盘旋在B市上空，枕边的手机催命一般不断震动，Fighter猛然从梦中惊醒，条件反射似地迅速起身接通了电话。

“Fight！发现尸体，上次RZ集团总裁那起案件的举报者坠楼死亡了。”

“妈的！”Fighter低骂一声，立刻下床套上衣服往门外跑去。

Fighter，B市刑侦支队特殊搜查组D组ACE，今日是停职一月后复职的第一天。

上个月一名女子满身是伤的来警察局报案，称RZ公司总裁Dave试图谋杀自己，案子最初由Fighter接手，但刚开始查没多久，局长就出面勒令D组将案件交给其他人。起初只是对此感到不解，没想这件案子的结束得很快，甚至结果让Fighter十分意外，因为嫌疑人被无罪释放。

Fighter看过女人的验伤报告以及提交的各种证物，指向性十分明确。即使未涉及谋杀，也有暴力殴打的成分在，而无罪释放的结果分明是有人从中动了手脚。

说好听一点Fighter是正义感强，通俗一点他就是爱管闲事。尽管案子已经了结，但因为Fighter心存怀疑而私自展开了调查，当他拿着自己搜集的资料去找上头翻案申请逮捕令时，资料却全部被扣，而他也因为滥用职权私自调查而被停了职。

谁料一个月后，女人第二次成了受害者，甚至这回直接丧命。

车辆在凌晨的街道上疾驰而过，Fighter赶到现场，撩起公寓楼道口的警戒线匆匆往里跑去。现场取证和拍照已经完成得差不多了，尸体还倒在血泊中，鲜红的长裙跟鲜血融为一体，造成不小的视觉冲击。

“Fight前辈，来了？”刚刚查看完周围环境的Saifah走到了Fighter身边，把口袋里的另一副手套递给了他。

Fighter接过手套戴上，朝死者方向努努嘴问：“什么情况？”

“小区里打扫卫生的清洁工上班的时候发现的，表面看起来没有其他伤口，应该是坠楼身亡，至于自杀还是他杀，现在不好说。但是，那个清洁工说前几天，经常看见豪车出入小区，死者跟豪车主人来往频繁，我给清洁工看了照片，是RZ的Dave没错。”

“Dave……”Fighter脸色一沉，迅速抬腿走到了死者身边。他蹲下身检查了一会儿死者身上的痕迹，青青紫紫，看起来像是生前留下的痕迹。只是腿上多了一个用红色颜料画的奇怪的图案。

Fighter抬起头望了望楼顶亮着灯的公寓，扶着膝盖站起身来，“Sai，要不要跟我去楼上看看？”

“楼上Aof队长和Champ前辈在，他们让我留在这里。”

Fighter点头道：“行，那我上去看看。”

电梯内的监控摄像头已被损坏，走廊上的也全部被敲烂，Fighter扫视一周，紧皱着眉走进了死者的公寓。

“Fight！”Champ先看到了Fighter，抬手跟他打了声招呼。

“嗯。”Fighter走到他身边，顺着他的视线看向蹲在阳台上的Aof。

皮鞋踩在地板上清脆有力，Aof没转头，只是举起手臂把手机扬到了身后。Fighter顺手接过，点亮屏幕看了一眼照片，“这是……”

“15年前的案子。但是奇怪的是，这回的案子跟那起案件一样，好像是连环杀人案。”

“怎么推断的？”

“死者穿了红色长裙，身上被画了一个红色的灯状图案，身上多处瘀伤，有性侵痕迹。15年前也是如此，当时一共发生过三起。”

Fighter皱了皱眉，质疑道：“就凭这些的话也有可能是模仿犯罪。”

“不像，这个图案没有对外全部公开过。当然具体的还得等法医鉴定完才能下结论，只是我的直觉告诉我八九不离十了。”

Fighter放大了手机上的旧图，拖动着观察每一处细节，“头骨被钝器敲至骨裂，所以要扔下楼试图掩盖吗？不过，如果是连环杀人案，凶手是出狱了？”

Aof站起身来，扭头看着Fighter叹了口气说：“没有，最大的问题就是在这里。因为当时的凶手早在15年前入狱后就在狱中自杀了。”

“什么？”Fighter惊愕地抬头看向Aof，追问道，“凶手是谁？”

“当时RZ集团一个工地上的包工头，警方没怎么查，自己自首的。”

“又是RZ啊……”Fighter紧咬着后槽牙，眼神狠厉，“我这回一定把RZ查个底朝天才行。”

周遭的烈酒味信息素突然变得带有侵略性，Champ抬手拍了一下Fighter的肩膀，提醒道：“你这回小心一点才行，至少保持冷静和理性。”

见Fighter还一脸茫然的样子，Champ又补充道：“信息素……”

“啊。”Fighter这才收敛了一点，他看着Champ，没忍住笑了一声，“嘶——你一个Beta能闻到我的信息素味道到底是什么基因突变才有的本事？是不是应该送去科学院研究一下？”

Champ搭着Fighter的肩膀跟着笑道：“可能分化的时候出了什么差错，这是我的超能力。”

“世上也就你一个人有这本事，倒也确实算是种超能力。”Fighter叹了口气，望望四周说，“你说我刚归队就遇到RZ相关的案子，这什么孽缘……”

他话音刚落，门口就有小警官急匆匆跑了过来，他指着楼下，上气不接下气地报告：“队长，楼下记者挤满了！”

“这年头消息走得就是快。”Fighter看向Aof，扬扬下巴说，“队长去应付吧。”

Aof嫌弃地瞥了他一眼，一招手说：“你跟我下去，Champ在这里等现场取证完再下来。”

Fighter跟Champ对视了一眼，这才松开搭在对方身上的手臂跟着Aof下了楼。

闻讯赶来的媒体记者比想象中还要多，几乎已经突破警戒线涌进了楼道。Fighter站在不远处，双手揣在兜里皱巴着脸直摇头。

“队长，这回是什么案件能否透露一下？”

“听说死者是RZ总裁的情人，是真的吗？”

“死者死因是什么？是自杀还是他杀？跟RZ有关系吗？”

……

七嘴八舌的提问让Aof一时之间几乎失聪，他摆摆手制止提问，开口无奈地说道：“各位记者，现在正在调查中，这些问题我暂时都没有办法回答……”

“那透露一些能说的吧！RZ集团总裁的情妇是否为真……”

长枪短炮的闪光灯依旧闪得睁不开眼，Fighter站在Aof身后看着他无法应付的模样，扯扯嘴角觉得好笑又可怜。

此时，空气中不知从何处飘来了清新的柠檬味，干净得仿佛刚采摘还沾着露水。信息素悠悠钻进鼻腔，Alpha的本能让Fighter的注意力瞬间集中了起来，他望着门口的人群，眼神如豺狼狩猎一般犀利。

这其中有个Omega！


	2. Chapter 2

在这个遍地都是Beta的社会，优质Alpha和纯良Omega都属于珍稀物种。但是比起Alpha的百里挑一，Omega的稀有程度已经能到达了万里挑一。

作为天生的强者，Alpha就好比宇宙中的太阳，诞生的同时就是最强最热最耀眼的存在。大概是由于从古至今的意识灌输，性别歧视随着经济发展却丝毫没有得到减弱，高傲卓越的Alpha是领导者，平庸却充满力量的Beta是辅助者，而弱小特殊的Omega只能成为这些人的慰藉者。

当然虽然随着Omega人权意识的逐渐苏醒，Omega的权力也有所上升。但是现实就是现实，一如既往的残酷。Omega特殊的生理构造及略逊一筹的生理条件注定了这类人将不会成为社会行业中的佼佼者，当然也不会被重用。

天蒙蒙亮就被电话吵醒跑出来采访拍摄的Tutor就是弱者中的一员。由于出门过急，往日随身携带的特殊药物也遗落在了家里。身上的信息素味道隐藏不住，Tutor没有办法，只好借助包里的香水暂时掩盖。

“Tor！快过来！”

刚刚占好位置的Dew举起手招呼着刚从出租车上下来的人，Tutor确认了Dew的位置，匆匆跑到他身边接过了话筒。

扎堆的人群满满都是Beta，有些大概在办公室熬了几天夜，体味汗味夹在一起熏得Tutor头脑发胀。Tutor揉揉鼻尖打了个喷嚏，扭头问Dew：“前辈，现在警察刚开始查案，应该也没有什么线索，我们取什么材呢？”

“拍点现场图，先做个报道再说。”

“有意义吗这样？还影响人家警察办案。”Tutor叹了口气，朝四周东张西望了一会儿。

Dew调整着摄像机，笑笑说：“Tor，我们只是拿几千月薪的合同工，把工作做好就行了。媒体本来就是操控舆论，待久了你就知道，没必要太有良心。”

Tutor似懂非懂地点点头，嘟囔道：“记者应该揭露真相的啊……”

“刑警队队长和ACE出来了，Tor我们挤过去。”

Tutor连忙打起精神，跟Dew一起挤进了人群中。周围的记者为了抢占前排横冲直撞，Tutor咬着牙伸长手臂，把话筒举到了Aof面前：“队长！死者死因是什么呢？是自杀吗？”

原本就没有什么存在感的奶音很快就被其他大嗓门盖过，Tutor在心底骂了一句，继续扯着嗓子大声提问。

站在不远处的Fighter走近了，Tutor一眼就认出了他，那个刑侦队出色的王牌刑警，还是名优秀的Alpha。

烈性的朗姆酒，辛辣之中隐约带着一丝甜味。Tutor的目光不由自主地被吸引过去，直到视线相撞，他才慌张地别开了头。

Alpha面前不能暴露，这是Omega自我保护的本能。

无法忽视的信息素味道在鼻尖萦绕，Tutor不禁又偷瞄了Fighter一眼，谁料Fighter正注视着他，并且以充满好奇的目光上下打量。

人群过于拥挤，Tutor站在前排进退两难。他后悔了，不应该钻空档跑到前头来。

“你们现在围在这里纯属妨碍公务，初步调查结果出来警察局会有专门的记者会，到那时大家再提问。确定都是专业记者吗？”Fighter冷笑一声，指着远处正在直播中报道新闻的记者，“看啊，晨间新闻的收视率估计得被他们一家抢去了吧。”

Fighter的语气不算凶狠，只是每个字都仿佛带着独特的威慑力。强大的Alpha气场让Beta们纷纷感到畏缩，Tutor看了看四周逐渐散去忙着写报道的记者，扭过头望着台阶上居高临下望着他的Fighter。

Fighter歪了歪脖子，一步一步走下来站到了Tutor的面前。Tutor没有动弹，不是不想逃，而是双腿不听使唤，僵在原地动弹不得。

“Omega？”

“不……不是，我是Beta。”Tutor看着Fighter，强装镇定。

Fighter笑了一声，抱着胳膊饶有趣味地望着他：“你以为我会连Omega都分不出来？”

“警官您认错了，我是Beta。”Tutor嘴硬道，“警官如果没有什么事的话，那我就去写报道了。”

“等等。”

Tutor往后退了一步，抬腿刚准备转身离开就被Fighter喊住了。只见Fighter半眯缝着双眼，微微前倾附到了Tutor耳边，他压低了嗓音缓缓说道：“给你一个独家，这起案件可能是15年前的红灯连环杀人案的后续，也可能是模仿犯罪。”

“15年前……”Tutor猛地瞪大了双眼，他一把抓住Fighter的手腕，声音不住地颤抖着，“你确定吗？”

小记者的反应很是奇怪，比起得到独家新闻的惊喜，此刻很像是受到了冲击和震惊。Fighter低头看了一眼捏着自己手腕的手掌，微微挑了挑眉。

“这位记者，你的手……”

“啊……对不起。”Tutor回过神来，迅速缩回手在衣服上蹭了蹭。他不安地眨巴眼睛，抬头看着Fighter又问：“您说的都是真的？”

“当然。”Fighter耸耸肩，嘴角微扬带着笑意，“我何必骗你一个Omega。”

“我是Beta。”Tutor咬着牙再次纠正了一遍，他在本子上记录下案件内容，再次抬起头时表情突变，“据我所知，15年前的红灯连环杀人案的凶手已经死了，是在监狱中畏罪自杀的。如果不是模仿犯罪，而是15年间真凶一直逍遥法外的话，那么你们警察一定会被追究责任的。”

Fighter点点头说：“当然，自然有人会负责。不过，你这么小年纪对那起案件了解得好像不少。”

Tutor苦笑了一声，合上手中的笔记本轻轻叹口气说道：“我一辈子都忘不了的，因为那个人是我父亲。”

“……你说什么？”

“那个进了监狱一天就被抬出来的人，是我父亲。”

Fighter惊愕地站在原地，漆黑的瞳孔骤然收缩。Tutor深吸了一口气控制情绪，然而开口说话时嘴唇还是止不住地颤抖，“那么，警官我先去写报道了，谢谢您的独家。”

“Tor！干嘛呢还不过来？”

“来了！”

Tutor朝Fighter点头示意，随即迈开腿跑到了Dew身边，他得意地晃了晃手里的笔记本，似乎在炫耀着什么。

刚刚在Fighter面前时所表露出来的隐忍和悲伤在Tutor脸上已经寻不到痕迹。Fighter站在不远处，面无表情地望着站在摄像机前挂着职业微笑的小记者，潜意识告诉他，这次的案件牵涉了太多的东西。

“Sai，我先回局里了，有些东西要查。Aof待会儿找我的话，你帮我说一声。”

Saifah答应道：“行，我知道了。”


	3. Chapter 3

Fighter回到局里第一件事就是去资料库翻出了15年前连环杀人案的所有存档资料，他回到座位上，阴沉着脸迅速翻阅着文件。出色的记忆力和集中力，就连查看资料都仿佛机器扫描一般，路过Fighter座位的Junior不禁停下了脚步，饶有兴趣地驻足观赏了一会儿。

Fighter抬了抬眼皮，闷声问：“看什么？”

“看看你到底是人还是复印机。”Junior靠在桌边，笑着打趣道，“前辈，你不在的一个月，组里都乱套了。什么事都由Champ前辈负责，把Champ前辈累死了。”

“我就说，他今天怎么那么欢迎我归队。”Fighter低笑一声，顺手把看完的文件堆到一旁。

“哒哒哒……”急促的脚步声从门外传来，Soda抱着一堆资料小跑到Fighter桌边，放在后猛一拍桌子吐了口气。

Fighter抬起头来，皱皱眉有些不满。然而他还未来得及开口，Soda就抢先一步开了话头；“我知道你现在特别忙，但是我这些资料必须要交给你，你看不看都是你的选择。就这样，Fighter组长。”为了不给Fighter任何反驳的机会，她一说完扭头就走。

Fighter抽了抽嘴角，看着转身跑开的Soda叹了口气：“一如既往。这性子应该是嫁不出去的。”

Junior一直看着Soda的身影消失不见，这才扭过头看着Fighter问：“前辈跟Soda前辈很熟吧？”

“嗯，我们同届进来的。怎么？”

“Soda前辈喜欢什么或许前辈知道吗？”

“她喜欢的？嘶——”Fighter眯起眼，盯得Junior逐渐扬起了嘴角，“怎么？你要追Soda？”

Junior脸一红，眼神闪烁连连摆手否认道：“没有没有，前辈别误会了。我那个……”他边说边往外走，引得看戏的Fighter大笑连连，他一边从口袋里掏响起的手机，一边喊道：“你被我逮了个正着，Junior。她喜欢高富帅，你看看你自己能沾上哪点。”

手机上显示的备注并不是受人欢迎的名字，Fighter接通电话，冷漠地答应了一声。妇人的语气带着些许责怪，但又刻意压低着嗓音，她说：“怎么到现在才接电话？你爸爸今天生日，晚上记得回家吃饭。”

Fighter不屑地从鼻腔中哼了一声，翻着手头的资料说：“我没空，有案子。”

“就吃顿饭能耽误你多少时间？你爸爸他……”

Fighter蹙了蹙眉，不耐烦地打断了母亲的话，“没别的事我就挂了，很忙。”

算起来自己已经有小半年没有回过那个家了，但也许是因为经常能在电视上看见的关系，Fighter心中对那个家没有丝毫的想念。

市长的私生子，这个并不是什么高贵的身份，如果不是他成年时分化成了Alpha，他与母亲早就被赶出了那个家门。就算如此，母凭子贵的母亲也并没有过上多好的日子，终究只是个只能躲在家里的二房。

Fighter靠着椅背做了个深呼吸，接着抛开脑海中的杂念重新研究起了案情。就如同之前Aof所说的那样，当年的案子警察并没有查出多少东西，凶手在第三起案子发生后没多久就来投案自首，警察也直接结束了案件调查，能够借鉴的也只有当时凶手的口供记录。

“啧……”Fighter摸了摸下巴，合上文件邪笑道，“RZ有点意思。”

Tutor报道完新闻之后才确定Fighter并没有欺骗他，他确实是获得了独家消息。他一脸茫然地站在办公室里，肩膀上是Chen激动之下不受控制的一下下拍打，Tutor小心地躲到了一旁，见Chen拍了空才扬着嘴角傻乐了一声。

Chen也不恼，乐呵呵地夸奖道：“我们Tutor有本事，不错，现在头条都是我们的。大家都要向Tutor记者学习。”

Tutor陪了一会儿笑，等Chen离开之后才敛起笑容一屁股瘫坐在了椅子上。HwaHwa抱着胳膊站在他面前，笑着问：“你干嘛？被夸了怎么还这副表情？”

“这独家不是我自己挖到的，警察透露给我的。”Tutor撇了撇嘴角，脑海中不免又起了那位ACE警官。

话说到一半却突然走了神，HwaHwa不满地用尖头高跟鞋踢了Tutor一脚，Tutor疼得抽了口气，回过神来朝HwaHwa皱了皱鼻子。

HwaHwa观察了一下四周，接着压低声音说：“演播厅缺男主播，你跟我去演播厅吧，别跑现场了，反正你的脸那么好看，别浪费。”

“我不！”Tutor想也没想便果断地拒绝了，“我喜欢跑现场。”

“但你是Omega，总是在外面跑体力跟得上吗？而且万一遇上Alpha……”

“我已经开始健身了，体力不用担心。”Tutor仰起脑袋，看着HwaHwa不满地啧了一声，“别皱着眉，丑死了。我知道你担心我，放心吧我会保护好我自己的。”

HwaHwa叹了口气，只好作罢，“我操心你的事比操心我自己的事还多。”

“我一会儿还要去警察局，Chen把这件案子全部交给我跟了，所以中午就不能陪你吃饭啦。”

“嗯，你别忘记吃饭就行。”

Tutor点点头，转过椅子开始收拾要带的东西，“对了，Hwa……”Tutor仿佛突然想起了什么，他停下动作，扭头看着身旁的朋友叮嘱道：“如果这件案子真的是15年前案子的后续，或者模仿犯罪，都不要向别人透露我跟这件案子的联系。我怕Chen不让我再接触。”

HwaHwa点头答应：“放心吧，我知道那件案子对你的重要性。”

“谢啦，那我先走了。”Tutor往身上喷了大量柠檬味的香水，无奈地说，“今天忘记吃药了……”

HwaHwa给Tutor让了位置，看着他走出办公室之后也依旧站在原地没有动弹。

Tutor是一个秘密很多的人，在整个HM电视台，知道Tutor一切的只有从小一起长大的HwaHwa。成年时分化成了Omega的Tutor，让整个家庭陷入了冲击。应该成为全家顶梁柱的长子却是个Omega，母亲忍着失落强装若无其事，Tutor却因为不公的命运把自己关在房间里不吃不喝足足两天。

假扮Beta的主意也是HwaHwa提出来的，她从医生亲戚那边拿了可抑制信息素的药，Tutor平时就靠着这些药物装作平庸的Beta。入职一年多，他每天服药从来没有失误过，今天忘记吃药还是第一次。

HwaHwa摇摇头，抬腿往自己的座位走去。这副样子出去，可千万别出差错才好。


	4. Chapter 4

HM的报道一出警察局内便乱了套，Aof气得直跳脚，当场就让人把Fighter喊到了办公室里。比起Aof的慌乱，Fighter就显得冷静许多，他看着Aof，先一步开口说道：“我故意透露给记者的。”

“为什么？你知不知道上头……”

“我知道，所以我才透露给记者先一步制造舆论。”Fighter叹了口气，表情严肃，“上回RZ的案子，我刚接手就被上头转走了，最后嫌疑人无罪释放，案子就这样随意地结束了，所以现在受害者才会连命都没有了。这次又涉及到RZ，上头自然又有插手的可能，我先一步制造舆论，就给了上头多一份压力，如果这次再搪塞过去，关注这件案子的民众也不会同意的。”

Aof从座位上站起来，绕到Fighter面前拍了拍他的肩膀说：“知道你有正义感，但是这样子做你反而会惹上麻烦，停职撤职什么都有可能发生。”

Fighter垂下了双眼，停顿片刻后说：“我知道，但无论如何，这次的案子我一定要查清楚。”

“Fight……”

“队长，就交给我吧，如果有什么事情我一人负责。”

Aof没辙，背过身无奈地摆了摆手说：“出去吧。”

Fighter微微颔首，随后转身走出了办公室。Saifah正担忧地在门前踱步，见Fighter出来才拍拍胸脯松了口气，他上前搭住Fighter的肩膀，把人揽到了一旁。

“前辈你没事儿吧？”

Fighter把Saifah的胳膊掰了下来，眯起眼摊了摊手掌说：“我能有什么事儿。走吧，去法医那儿看看去。”

Saifah无奈一笑，把手揣进兜里跟着Fighter往外走去，他个子高，几步就追了上来。Fighter瞥了他一眼，嫌弃地吐槽道：“长得跟豆芽似的，你就不能多吃点？”

“不必质疑我的食量，我就是只竖着长不横着长，这个是基因问题。”

“……”Fighter摇了摇头，干脆闭嘴加快了脚步。

法医验尸刚刚开始，Fighter站在解剖室外，透过玻璃观察着里面的进程。Saifah明显还有些不适应这种场面，他忍着涌上来的恶心感，倒退几步坐到了一旁的椅子上。

Fighter扭头看了他一眼，劝道：“你去外面吧，我看着就行。”

“没事，我总要适应的。”

“太难了不用硬撑，适应也需要一个循序渐进的过程，我也是这么一点点过来的，所以难受就去休息一下。”

Saifah怔怔地看着Fighter的背影，忍不住扬起嘴角笑了一声：“有点人情味的时候真算得上是个好兄长。”

“切……”Fighter不屑地嗤了一声，继续趴在窗口面不改色地望着法医将死者腹部剖开取出脏器。被血染红的双手让Fighter微微蹙起了眉，他问道：“有什么奇怪的地方吗？”

“其他倒没什么，胃里有点东西，需要化验一下。”

Fighter点点头，回答道：“好。”

“后脑有被钝器重击的痕迹，高楼坠落又磕到后脑，不仔细看还真不易发现，应该是凶手为了掩盖才把她扔下去的。”

“这么说，是他杀。”

“嗯，百分之九十。”

Fighter松了口气，转身看着Saifah说：“你去准备一下，我们下午去趟RZ集团。”

Saifah站起身来，答应道：“好。对了，你一会儿记者会别忘了去，我就不过来喊你了，直接去那边了。”

“知道，快去吧。”

确定死因和与旧案之间的联系之后，记者会准时召开。Fighter作为案件负责人和发言人，刚走上讲台就被台下的闪光灯闪得睁不开双眼，他板着脸，冷冰冰的视线扫过台下所有记者的面孔。

到底是Alpha的气场强大，台下没一会儿就安静了下来，一时间除了Fighter低沉的嗓音，整个房间内只有记者们噼里啪啦敲键盘打字的声音。

Tutor感叹了一声，敲着键盘的同时好奇地抬头看了台上的人一眼。一旁的Dew还在拍照，拍完一组后满意地挑了几张导到了电脑上，“照片发给你，写完快点发报道。”

“哦哦……”Tutor回过神来，连忙重新低下头专心地写报道。

Dew装好相机，扭头看了Tutor一眼问：“你今天的那些消息都是Fighter警官告诉你的？”

Tutor点点头说：“是啊。”

“不像是那么平易近人的人啊。你们认识？”

“不认识。”Tutor抽了抽嘴角，想起早上Fighter发现他是Omega时的场景还有些心有余悸。

记者提问的环节Tutor没有举手提问，他只是坐在后面，把其他记者的提问汇总后写进了报道里。记者会眼看着就要结束，Fighter却依旧没有看到早上的Omega记者提问，他抬眼望Tutor的方向望去，看到他跟Dew聊得热络不禁眯了眯双眼。

Fighter走下台，换了Aof代表警方做最后的总结。他抬腿往后排走去，径直走到Tutor身边停下了脚步。Tutor仰起头看着Fighter，眨眨眼问：“干嘛？”

“一起吃饭吧。”

“哎？”Tutor一愣，扭头看了一眼Dew之后拒绝道，“不了，我跟我前辈一起吃。”

Fighter看了一眼Dew，耸耸肩说：“都一起吃吧。”

“不了……”

“别想着拒绝，O……”

“闭嘴！”怕Fighter又要说他是Omega的事情，Tutor一时慌张，嗓门也拔高了几分。话脱口而出之后Tutor才意识到失态，他清了清嗓子，不好意思地朝周围记者点了点头。

Fighter似笑非笑地朝他挑着眉问：“还要拒绝？”

“警官，你不忙吗？”

“忙啊，所以吃饭时间才想跟你聊聊，关于15年前案子的事情。”

Dew听到这里不解地打断了两人问：“15年前？Tor知道什么？”

“啊……”Tutor张了张嘴，尴尬地解释道，“我以前道听途说过一些……没什么……”他再次看向Fighter，叹口气为难地点了点头说：“好吧，我跟你一起吃饭。Dew前辈，你吃完饭就先回去吧，我晚点跟警官聊完再回去。”

见一旁的Dew忧心忡忡的模样，Fighter不禁摇头失笑，他撑着桌子，歪头朝Tutor挤了挤眼后看着Dew说：“别担心，我是警察，不会对他怎么样。”

“Tor，那你早点回台里。”

Tutor应了一声，收拾好东西站起身来跟着Fighter走出了会议室。Fighter走在前头，信息素悠悠地直往Tutor鼻子里钻，他皱起眉加快了脚步，跟Fighter并肩之后才重新合上了他的步调。

“喂，小柠檬，你叫Tutor？”

用信息素味道给他取的奇奇怪怪的称呼让Tutor嫌弃地皱起了脸，他嗤了一声，没好气地说：“是啊。”

Fighter一听就笑了，他停下了脚步，等Tutor停下来扭头看着他时才缓缓开口问：“现在不否认自己是Omega了？信息素是柠檬味的。”

Tutor身子一僵，咬着后槽牙直勾勾盯着Fighter，果然是警察，一不留神就被忽悠了。Fighter重新抬腿朝前走去，经过他身边时却仿佛什么都没有发生一般地感叹道：“今天天气不错。”


	5. Chapter 5

坐在对面的小记者饭吃到一半突然“啪”地一声把勺子拍到了桌上，他鼓着腮帮子，瞪大了眼睛反驳道：“我不是Omega！真的不是。”

Fighter喝了口汤，抬头看着他笑了笑，“这么在意做什么，是不是Omega有这么重要？又不是什么见不得人的事情。”

Tutor抿着唇，眉头紧皱一脸严肃，“我知道，但是我还是想说，我是Beta。”

Tutor的眼神很真挚，甚至透着一丝迫切。Fighter若有所思地看着他，也没再追问，只是点点头说：“我知道了，你说什么就是什么吧。15年前的案子你知道什么说给我听听？”

“我其实并不知道什么，那时候我才8岁，案子的细节我不知道。我只知道爸爸投案自首前一天，跟妈妈有吵架，大概是妈妈在阻止他。但是后来我也不知道爸爸跟妈妈说了什么，爸爸走了，妈妈只是一个人哭。长大以后再回想起来才察觉到了有些不对劲，爸爸好像给妈妈留了一大笔钱。”

Fighter不解地问：“钱？”

“我们家那时候经济状况并不是很好，妈妈是Omega而且要照顾我和弟弟，所以不能出去工作，家里只有父亲赚钱。但是爸爸他走之后，家里的经济状况反而好了起来。后来跟妈妈聊起的时候，她说是爸爸留下的，让我不要多问。”Tutor叹了口气，想起往事神情悲伤。

扭头看见服务员正端着之前点的冰沙走近，Fighter迅速伸长手臂把盘子接了过来，他随手拿起一个勺子挖了一勺递到了Tutor嘴边，“吃点甜的，保持冷静。”

Tutor缩了缩脖子，接过勺子看他一眼嘟囔道：“我自己来……”

“后来呢？”

“后来我去工地上问工人叔叔，原来爸爸决定投案自首前几天去过总公司，也就是RZ集团。项目是RZ的，爸爸手上没钱也根本发不出工人的工资，所以他才下班后去公司的吧。”

Fighter整理了一下思绪，说：“所以你觉得是RZ给了你爸一笔钱，让你爸顶罪？”

Tutor挖着冰沙，噘着嘴说：“嗯，这是我唯一觉得合理的解释，我爸爸真的不是那种人。如果不是因为小时候家里条件差，学历不高……他也是Alpha，很厉害的。”

“但是怎么就盯上你爸爸了呢……Tutor，你爸爸去RZ的时候案子发生了吗？”

Tutor抬起双眼，凝视着Fighter说：“是第三起案子案发当天。”

Fighter惊讶地张了张嘴，他微愣片刻，随后靠着椅背冷笑了一声，“原来是这样，这就说得通了。如果撞见了杀人现场，这一切就可能了，凶手肯定是Dave没跑了。”

Tutor皱起眉，不满地在桌下踢了Fighter一脚提醒道：“别这么先入为主，我知道你跟他有过节，听说你还停职了。但你不能因为讨厌他就说他是凶手，这种事得讲证据，不然你不就跟把我爸爸关进去的警察一个样了。”

“呵，你倒是比想象中冷静一点。多吃点吧，让你回忆那些不好的事情会很辛苦。”Fighter架起二郎腿，抬起手臂搭在身边空座的椅背上。他打量着对面的人，渐渐明白了为什么他那么介意自己的Omega身份。

一个小小年纪成为家庭支柱的少年，讨厌Omega的软弱和无用，但却连成为平庸的Beta也是个奢侈的梦想。Fighter心里隐隐不是滋味，移开视线悄悄叹了口气。

虽然是在完全不同的两种家庭中长大的孩子，但冥冥之中却又有哪里相似。Fighter忍不住又看了一眼Tutor，深吸一口气后缓缓吐出。真是让人怪有保护欲的……

“你不吃吗？”

“你吃吧，我对甜食不是很感兴趣。”

原来本来就是给他点的。Tutor咬着勺子微微一笑，重新低下头说：“警官比想象中更有人情味一点。”

“怎么都这么说……我并不觉得这是称赞啊，我也不知道你们都是怎么得出这种结论，但我本来就是这种人。”

“因为外表看起来比较冷漠啊，气场又很强，不像是能轻易靠近的人。”Tutor放下勺子，擦擦嘴角说，“吃饱了，谢谢警官，我现在要回台里了。”

Fighter跟着站起身来，结完账后跟Tutor一起走出了餐厅。烈日当空，没有遮阴的马路让人望而却步，Tutor戴上鸭舌帽，抬腿就要往太阳下冲。

Fighter眼疾手快地拉住他，说：“我送你吧，反正我也正好要出去一趟。”

“不用……”

“在这儿等着，我去取车。”

Tutor站在原地，望着Fighter背影的眼神多了一丝探究。Fighter很快就把车开了过来，Tutor摘下帽子上了车，一边系着安全带一边说：“警官，那就多谢你了。”

“不用，回头还有案子的事情可能需要你帮助。”Fighter打了圈方向盘，调头往HM电视台方向驶去。

也许是因为和Fighter并不熟悉，Tutor一路上都没怎么说话，吃饱喝足的午后倦意一阵阵袭来，他不多时便歪过脑袋打起了瞌睡。

Fighter扭头看了一眼Tutor，顺手调整了一下空调的风向，谁料Tutor睡眠浅，察觉到动静立刻醒了过来。他坐直身体，有些茫然地看了看车内，自言自语道：“我睡着了……”

“困就睡会儿吧，到了喊你。”

“不了。”Tutor揉揉双眼，看着前方有气无力地说，“你跟我说说话就行。”

Fighter并不是一个很会跟人闲聊的人，让他开启一个话题实在算得上为难他了。他思考了一会儿，挑了个自己最好奇的问题问出了口：“跟你一起的前辈是喜欢你？”

Tutor愣了愣，对Fighter的问题实在感到诧异，但他还是老老实实地回答道：“不喜欢我，只是普通同事，一进公司就跟他一起工作，所以关系比较好。”

Fighter若有所思地点了点头，随后又陷入了沉默。Tutor垂下头甩了甩额前的刘海，歪着头看着Fighter问：“那轮到我问了，警官身边应该又很多人喜欢你吧？”

“我也没有。”Fighter说，“哦，也许有，但我不知道。”

Tutor靠着椅背，叹了口气失落地说：“我小时候也想做个警察，可是分化的时候……”

Fighter偷偷瞥了他一眼，想开口安慰又觉得有些别扭，他只好跳过了这个话题，又重新扯回了案子，“我要是去你家拜访一下你母亲，会不方便吗？”

“你要干嘛？”

“案子的事情想问问她。”

“我妈妈不一定愿意说呢……”Tutor扁扁嘴说，“你们来问问看吧，说不定有线索。我回去先跟我妈妈沟通一下，让她有个心理准备。”

Fighter点头道：“谢了。”

车里的柠檬味在Tutor离开之后也没有散去，Fighter开了窗，怔怔地望着逐渐远去的背影。也不知道是不是因为总是在警局跟Alpha和Beta混在一起没接触过多少Omega，他还是第一次因为别人的信息素有情绪波动。

Fighter对自己这种没见过世面的样子感到鄙夷，摇摇头打起精神开车离开了电视台门口。

Tutor站在台阶上，听到鸣笛声才回头看了一眼，他压低了鸭舌帽，浅浅地扬起了嘴角。


	6. Chapter 6

Fighter送完Tutor后便直接去了RZ集团，Saifah跟其他同事已经等候多时，见到Fighter下车才从台阶上跑了下来。

Saifah走在最前面，不满地抱怨道：“前辈去哪儿了？让我们早点到结果自己那么晚来。”

“跟你说了我要送人啊。搜查令带了？”

Saifah点头说：“带了。”

Fighter扯起嘴角冷笑一声，仰起头看了一眼RZ高耸的大楼。他活动好肩膀和手腕，卷起袖子说：“那就走吧。”

一行人要搜查整个公司并不容易，Fighter便把重心放在了总裁办公室和仓库等地方。十五年前的最后一起案件，Tutor的父亲很有可能是目击者，那么第一案发现场就可能是在RZ公司。虽然十五年过去了，现在也不可能留下什么痕迹，但关于凶器和其他线索，也许能在此查到一丝一毫。

所有受害者脑部都有被钝器重击的痕迹，Fighter站在办公室中间，仔仔细细地扫视着每一个角落所有有可能的物品。

“我说，Fighter警官，你在我这儿要看多久？”尽管警察已经进来翻了个底朝天，Dave看起来也有足够的自信，他泰然地坐在一旁沙发上，时不时拿起杯子喝口咖啡。

Fighter转身瞥了他一眼，态度不太友好：“你还要跟我们去趟警察局。”

“为什么？你们什么都搜不到不是吗？”

“大总裁，我们要是这么容易就搜到的话你还会这么淡定地坐在这里？凭你的本事，你当然藏得好。”

咖啡在晃动之下溅出一滴落在了手背上，Dave放下杯子，伸手扯了张纸巾擦掉了咖啡渍。Fighter见他没有再答话，重新转过身看向正在忙碌的同事们。

搜查半天，别说凶器，连件能伤人的东西都没有。虽然是自己预料之中的状况，但Fighter心中还是免不了有些失落，他看着正在收尾的同事们叹了口气，扭头朝Dave说：“那就麻烦跟我们走一趟吧，关于死者的一些事情需要向你询问。”

Dave撑着沙发站了起来，他扯了扯被压皱的西服，抬眼注视着Fighter说：“好啊，Fighter警官。希望你这回不会失望。”

Fighter脸色一沉，目光瞬间冷了下来。两种信息素在空气中碰撞着，气氛僵持不下，Saifah上前一步拉住了Fighter的胳膊，侧身挡住他的视线后使了个眼色。

Fighter冷静了几分，他咬咬牙，甩开Saifah的手径直走出了办公室。Saifah松了口气，扭头看向Dave说：“那就麻烦Dave先生跟我们走一趟了。”

一大早没有睡好就出门工作，忙到现在总算有时间休息一会儿。Tutor坐在位置上，低头盯着手中的咖啡发呆，水汽凝结在杯子外壁，渐渐下滑最终落到了膝盖上。

他回过神来，放下杯子拿纸巾擦了擦水珠。办公室门口窸窸窣窣传来动静，Tutor探头看了一眼，见是Chen带着一个新职员路过。

“Tor！”

不用抬头也知道是HwaHwa又过来了，Tutor靠着椅背转了个身，懒洋洋地看着走近的好友问：“干嘛？”

“我上午跟你说缺个男主播，现在就被人占了。”她一屁股坐在办公桌上，双臂环在胸前不满地嘟哝，“我本来还想试着说服你，然后去台长那里推荐你看看，结果台长直接把自己儿子插进来了。降落伞我可最看不惯了。”

Tutor指了指门口的方向说：“啊，刚刚那个是台长的儿子？”

“你看见了？”

“我也不知道是不是，就刚看着Chen带了个人，没见过，应该是新职员。”Tutor说完又看向HwaHwa,耷拉着眼角略显无奈，“我现在这样挺好的，Hwa以后别再想着让我换职位了。”

HwaHwa撇撇嘴，只好转移了话题，“你没有跟Dew前辈一起回来哎，他说你跟那个很有名的Fighter警官一起吃饭去了。”

“嗯，我跟他说了案子的事情。”

HwaHwa完全没想到Tutor会把15年前的案子主动告诉别人，她瞪大了眼睛，讶异地问：“你都告诉他了？你不是一向不太相信警察的吗？”

Tutor眨巴着眼睛，伸手拿过桌上的咖啡喝了一口说：“总会查到我的，而且他不是挺厉害的么，我平时也听说过他不少事情，一个人调查RZ集团还被停职过，就觉得……应该是个信得过的人。”

“所以你跟他聊得怎么样？”

“他说想问问我妈妈。”Tutor耸耸肩说，“可能有空的时候就会去我家吧。”

HwaHwa一听就感兴趣地凑了上来，她戳了戳Tutor的肩膀，笑眯眯地说：“到时候叫上我呗，我也想看看那个警官。看新闻的时候总觉得特别帅，就挺想看看真人。”

Tutor咬着吸管，犹豫了一会儿后点点头答应了下来。

正聊得兴起，Chen就带着那位新职员进来了。HwaHwa急忙从桌子上跳下来，脚下一扭差点把高跟鞋甩飞，Tutor眼疾手快地拉住她，等她站稳之后才松开手看向了Chen。

“这是新同事，Zon。”

新同事给Tutor的印象不错，他朝Zon点了点头，随即得到了一个友好的笑容。HwaHwa看着Zon到空位上坐下，嗤了一声后背过身又开始抱怨。Tutor拍了拍她，站起身把她往别处推去，“走吧走吧，你怎么天天这么闲？”

“我是闲啊，所以才想让你转过来跟我一起玩嘛。谁知道来了个降落伞……”

“好了，别说了。”

Tutor送走了HwaHwa，回到座位上捏捏眉心准备开始工作。谁料一扭头却看见新同事正盯着他，甚至当Tutor的视线与他相撞也不见他移开。

Tutor不解地眯了眯眼，默默转开头打开了电脑。Zon在座位上坐了一会儿后才站起身走到了Tutor桌边，他放了一颗棒棒糖在Tutor桌上，当Tutor抬起头时笑盈盈地露出了漂亮的酒窝。

“谢谢。有什么事吗？”

“我是Zon，你……”

“我叫Tutor。”Tutor接过话茬，仰头微笑着看向Zon。

“Tutor……”Zon轻声复述了一遍，接着小心翼翼地试探道，“你是不是Omega……”

Tutor一惊，看着Zon无声地张了张嘴。他从座位上弹起来，拉着Zon拐进了茶水间，Zon无辜地望着Tutor，似乎对他的反应很是不解。

Tutor关上门，上下打量了Zon一番后问：“你……是Omega？”

Zon毫不避讳地点了点头，他拿出口袋里的药瓶在Tutor面前晃晃说：“我闻到你的信息素了，你需要吗？”

事情总是往意想不到的方向发展，Tutor吃了药，抿抿唇跟Zon道了声谢。Zon笑着摇摇头说：“不客气。”

“但是你不是台长的儿子吗？Omega身份入职应该也没关系啊。”

“啊……为了保护自己罢了。”Zon放好药瓶，抬腿往茶水间外走去，“我先出去了。”

Tutor应了一声，喝完水后把一次性杯子扔进了垃圾桶里。


	7. Chapter 7

Dave是个极其聪明的Alpha，即使坐在审讯室里，他也泰然自若丝毫没有表现出任何不安的情绪。Fighter坐在他对面，咔哒咔哒不断按着手中的原子笔。

所有问题询问完毕，Dave站起身来，居高临下地朝Fighter讥讽一笑。Fighter一抬眼皮，迎上他的目光语气冰冷，“不用得意，我们很快就会再见面。”

“是吗？那真是很让人期待呢。”

不屑的语气刺激着Fighter的神经，看着Dave走出审讯室后，Fighter终于忍不住一拳砸在了桌面上。Saifah在一旁看着他，安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀：“前辈，冷静点。先下班回去吧，不早了。”

“你下班吧，我去案发现场再看看。”

“前辈……”

Fighter深吸了一口气，挥了挥手说：“下班吧。”

Saifah无奈点了点头，起身说：“那我先下班了。”

Fighter看了一眼腕表，此时早已过了母亲让他回家的时间。他靠着椅背仰望着天花板，烦躁地狠狠踹了一脚面前的长桌。

再烦再恼也无济于事，Fighter撑着椅子的扶手站起身来，走出审讯室回到了空无一人的办公室。

灯关了大半，仅剩他这边的日光灯还亮着，Fighter走到座位上，把堆积在一旁的文件搬到了自己面前。他坐下来重新翻着旧案卷，谨慎专注地寻找着蛛丝马迹。

时间一分一秒过去，口袋里调成静音的手机也彻底没电关了机。中午到现在都没有进食，Fighter早已饿得饥肠辘辘，他关了灯离开了办公室，走出警局时还不忘问候一声值班的同事。

热腾腾的面条加上新鲜的红辣椒，一口下肚额头就开始止不住地冒汗。他坐在窗前搅拌着面条，抬头看了一眼路上来来往往的行人，表面看似繁华安宁的都市，只有他们知道每天都有多少案子发生。在偌大的城市之中，也许某个阴暗角落正在有人流血。

一定要抓到凶手。Fighter咬了咬后槽牙，夹了一大筷面条张嘴塞了进去。他大口大口吸着面条，正沉浸其中时面前的窗户却被突然敲了敲。Fighter抬起眼皮，看清来人后连忙咬断了面条。他慌张地咀嚼着满嘴的食物，喝了口水后才艰难咽下。

Tutor走进店里点了碗面条，小跑到Fighter身边拉开椅子坐了下来。Fighter抹了抹嘴角，轻咳一声问：“你怎么在这里？这么晚才下班？”

“写了点明天要发的报道，这样明天就可以去案发现场拍摄取材了。”Tutor撑着脑袋说，“在这里是因为我就住在附近，不想麻烦我妈了，就在外面吃完再回去。”

“不考虑独居？”

面条很快就上来了，老板向来大方，盖在面条上的大排都快比碗大了。Tutor道了声谢，抽出筷子卷了筷面条哧溜哧溜吸进嘴里，“独居也得有钱啊，Fighter警官一个月赚多少钱啊？”

Fighter笑了一声，没有答话。他吃完最后一口面条，把汤也喝得干干净净，这才放下碗筷擦干净嘴角准备起身，“我还要去现场看看，先走了。”

Tutor侧过头看着他，惊讶地问：“你还不下班？”

“这也没法安心下班，想查的事情太多了。你慢慢吃，我先走了。”

“等一下……”Tutor一把拉住Fighter的手腕，他看看自己面前才吃了一口的面条，又看看茫然的Fighter，皱着脸为难地问，“我能去看看吗？”

Fighter愣了愣，笑笑说：“这怎么行，你吃完饭回家吧，一天奔波的话应该挺辛苦的吧。”

Tutor自然知道Fighter说的是什么，话中的意思是他不过就是个Omega。Tutor缓缓松开手掌，神色瞬间黯淡了几分。

Fighter低头看了一眼自己的手腕，张了张嘴试图安慰，然而话未出口，就听得Tutor说：“警官去忙吧，我不打扰您了。”

“我不是那个意思……”

“我又没说什么。”Tutor低头喝了口汤，无意识地舔了舔下唇。

Fighter叹了口气，突然一屁股又重新坐回了椅子上，他从口袋里拿出手机和充电器，顺手插在了一旁插座上。Tutor看了他一眼，不解地问：“不是要去现场吗？怎么不走了？”

“手机没电了。”Fighter望着窗外的马路，有些木讷且不自在地搔了搔脸颊。

Tutor随着他的视线望向远处，随后低下头微微扯起嘴角直言道：“警官不会是故意留下来陪我吃面吧？”

“……”

把手机重新开机，映入眼帘的便是母亲发来的一长串信息，Fighter缓缓滑动着屏幕，不自觉地又发出一声叹息。Tutor转头看着他，视线瞟过他的手机屏幕，Fighter看起来好像遇到了不少麻烦事。

才刚刚读完信息，母亲的电话就进来了。Fighter接通电话，低沉地喊了一声：“妈。”

“你为什么不听话回家吃饭？还连电话都不接。”

“我很忙，就是你一直打电话打得手机都没电了。”Fighter叹着气说，“父亲那边我给他发了信息，他会理解我的。”

母亲听到这里不仅没感到高兴，反而更加生气了，她斥责道：“怎么理解你？宾客们都到了，我们全家就你一个人不来，你让我的面子往哪儿搁。”

Fighter本就冲动，这一番话让他更是失去了耐心，他皱着眉不耐烦地说：“如果你要面子，你就不会在那个家，我也不会存在在这个世界上。”

电话那头顿时没了声音，Fighter挂断电话，把手机放到了一旁。Tutor瞥了他一眼，小心翼翼地问：“你跟你妈妈吵架了？”

“没事，每天都这样，习惯了。”

Tutor扁着嘴说：“警官你这么忙，也许你母亲只是太想你了……”

“你不明白的。”Fighter打断道，“我的家庭很复杂。”

随着手机震动两下，一条信息跃到屏幕上，Fighter解锁看了一眼，拧起眉脸色难看。

【周末必须回来，你父亲要跟台长订下你跟Zon的婚事。】

“怎么了？脸色一下子这么难看？”

Fighter抬头看向Tutor，眼里闪过一丝道不明的情绪。他敛去表情，摇摇头说：“没事。快吃吧，想去现场的话，我可以破例带你进去。”

Tutor眼睛一亮，兴奋地问：“真的？”

“嗯。”

Fighter脸上的表情这才柔和一些，他看着Tutor两颊鼓起的模样笑出了声，不禁感叹道：“你还挺可爱。”


	8. Chapter 8

夜晚的案发现场显得过分阴森，Fighter朝门口的警察点了点头，顺利带着Tutor走进了楼道。

Tutor还不习惯半夜到这种地方转悠，他不安地打量着四周，伸手拽住了Fighter的衣角。Fighter低头瞥了一眼，双目含笑，“怎么了？害怕？”

“没有，我眼神不好，太黑了。”Tutor随便找了个借口，挨在Fighter身边走进了电梯。

Fighter抬手指了指摄像头提醒道：“这里摄像头都被破坏了，你明天来取材可以拍一下。”

Tutor抬头看了一眼墙角，点点头答应了下来。

公寓大门被警戒线封得严严实实，Fighter先走进了屋里，不忘回头帮Tutor撩起警戒线让他进屋。Tutor摸到墙壁上的开关，“吧嗒”一声打开了灯。

屋里瞬间明亮起来，Tutor这才松了口气，安心地快步走到了Fighter身边。他跟着Fighter走到了受害者房间，探头看了看阳台上的标记问道：“这是掉下去的位置？”

Fighter点头说：“推测是这个位置。指纹擦得很干净，仿佛是特意清扫过似的，这里几乎没有留下任何痕迹，所以只能根据死者的位置推测。”

Tutor转悠了几圈，不解地问：“确实很干净。会不会不是这里杀害的呢？”

“我考虑过，但是在RZ也没有查到什么东西。”Fighter转过身来，关上阳台门回到房间，“问过清洁工和外卖员，说是受害者好几天没有出过门了，也去了公司调查，有好几天没有上班。如果不是在家里，就应该是在哪里待着被杀害了，然后再运到这里来的。”

Tutor确实有些累了，他拉开椅子轻轻掸了两下，侧坐下来后仰着头问：“法医怎么说？死亡时间是什么时候？”

“发现尸体前5小时左右，也就是前一天的晚上10点左右。身上有多处被殴打的淤伤，旧的新的都有，不过尸体被扔下楼应该是在深夜了，不然也不会没人发现。”

“也真是可怜……”Tutor叹了口气，肩膀不由自主地耷拉了下来。

Fighter看着他勾了勾唇，走到Tutor身边一手撑着桌面一手搭着椅背弯下了腰，“是不是累了？”

Tutor不好意思地皱了皱鼻子，点头回答说：“有一点。”

“再等我一会儿，我看完了就送你回去。”

“我自己回去其实也没有关系的。”

“不安全。”Fighter直起腰来，抬起手轻轻拍了拍Tutor的脑袋，“好好坐着。”

Tutor摸了摸头顶被Fighter碰过的位置，抿抿唇不好意思地别开了头。对于刚认识的人来说，这动作似乎太亲密了一些。

Fighter在书架上找到了两本日记本，他拿袋子装了起来，接着回到了Tutor身边。Tutor打了个哈欠，仰起头眼泪汪汪的，“好了？”

“嗯，走吧，看你困的……”

Tutor站起身来，把椅子重新推回了书桌底下。“呲——”仿佛指甲划过黑板的刺耳声响让Tutor猛一哆嗦，他低头看向地板，凳脚的位置似乎有什么东西黏在了底端。

“等等——”他喊住Fighter，张望一番后扯了张纸巾蹲下身把凳脚上的东西取了下来，“这是什么？钻石？”

Fighter跟着蹲下身来，他从Tutor手里接过纸巾，放在手心观察了片刻：“这么小的像是什么首饰上掉下来的……”

大脑中突然闪过了几个模糊画面，Fighter紧皱着眉头，双眼死死地盯着掌心的钻石。Tutor抱着膝盖，歪头看着他问：“怎么了？你想到什么了？”

Fighter摇了摇头，握起拳头把纸巾捏成团后也装了袋。他站起身来，顺手拉起了蹲久后脚底发麻的Tutor。Tutor站稳后将手从Fighter手中抽出，背到身后悄悄搓了搓手掌。

Alpha的手掌滚烫。

“好像想到了什么，又好像……哎，不知道了，先走吧。”

Fighter扬了扬下巴，示意Tutor走在他前头。Tutor连忙往外走去，看着Fighter关了灯和公寓大门才按下了电梯。电梯间的声控灯亮得短暂，还没等到电梯，灯就暗了。Tutor拍了拍手掌，看到灯亮才安心地重新数着电梯楼层。

Fighter见状挑了挑眉，电梯门开之后跟着Tutor走了进去。他跟Tutor并肩站着，按下电梯按键之后轻笑一声问：“你怕黑？”

“……”Tutor没有回答，只是撇撇嘴盯着脚尖发呆。

Fighter浅笑着，看起来心情不错：“不是嘲笑你，就觉得挺可爱的。”

一晚上已经夸了他两次可爱了，Tutor不明所以地看着Fighter，眯起眼警惕地问道：“干嘛突然这么夸我？”

“实话实说罢了。”

Tutor本想继续追问，电梯门却在此时打开了，在门口值班的警察看到两人，微微颔首问了好。Tutor跟在Fighter身边，一脸尴尬地在警察探究的目光中离开了现场。

说起来大晚上送人回家还是第一次，Fighter把车停到公寓楼下，转过头看着解开安全带准备下车的Tutor。Tutor慢吞吞的，似乎对回家这件事一点都不着急。

“警官，今天谢谢你了。我就先回去了，你要是要来我家问我妈，就提前跟我说一声。”

Fighter问：“怎么跟你说？我没有你的联系方式。”

Tutor张了张嘴，伸手摸到了口袋里的手机。他支支吾吾地说：“那……那你把手机号给我一下吧……”

Fighter低低地笑着，他先一步把自己的手机解锁递到了Tutor面前，意味深长地说道：“这种事还是Alpha做比较合适，方不方便给我你的手机号？”

Tutor接过手机，迅速在键盘上按下一串数字后拨通了电话。口袋里的手机不一会儿便响了起来，他挂断电话，把手机还给了Fighter。

Fighter满意地收好手机，自言自语似地打趣道：“我还是第一次送人回家，第一次跟别人要手机号，感觉挺特别。”

Tutor被他说得有些不好意思，他转身打开车门，下车之后才弯下腰挥了挥手：“我回去了，你路上小心。”

“嗯，我可以给你打电话吗？”

“……”Tutor微微一怔，失笑道，“这个也要问我吗？”

Fighter笑着说：“上去吧。”

Tutor点了点头，关上车门转身跑进了楼道。Fighter没有马上离开，他看着底层的灯暗掉，片刻后5楼的楼道灯亮了又暗之后才扭头重新发动了车子。

Tutor累了一天，一进门便甩掉鞋子跑到客厅将整个人摔进了沙发里。母亲拿了杯牛奶从厨房走出来，放到茶几上之后拍了拍Tutor的肩膀问：“谁送你回来的？我刚在楼上看到你从人家车里下来。”

“没谁……”

“我还是第一次看你被别人送回来。谈恋爱了？”

“没有。”Tutor睁开眼看着母亲，叹口气说，“是警察，那个案子的刑警。”


	9. Chapter 9

母亲的反应在Tutor意料之内，他看着母亲落寞的神情，坐起身拉过了她的手说：“妈妈，我知道爸爸不是凶手，爸爸根本不会做那么残忍的事情。十五年过去了，又有无辜的人被杀害了，如果妈妈知道什么，我希望你能说出来……”

“Tor……”

“好了妈妈，时间不早了，你先睡一觉，不着急下决定。”Tutor笑眯眯地看着母亲说，“我跟警官说过，他不会为难你的。”

“好，你也早点休息。”

Tutor点了点头，扶着母亲回到了房间。他重新回到客厅，拿起温热的牛奶一饮而尽。洗澡上床，Tutor累了一天了几乎倒头就睡。

一夜无梦，Tutor醒来时天已大亮，他拿过手机看了一眼时间，没想竟然收到了Fighter发来的信息。

Fighter：【早上好。你今天什么时候去取材？】

Tutor：【早安，大概九点多吧。有什么事吗？】

Fighter：【没事，随便问问。】

Fighter的回答Tutor并不是很满意，他爬起来洗漱完，叼着面包片就准备出门。

今天也是个大晴天，太阳一早就挂得老高，阳光没有云层遮挡，地面不一会儿就被晒得滚烫。Tutor搭了公交车，径直走到最后坐上了最后一排的位置。

新的一天新的忙碌，昨天来待了半天就跟Tutor熟悉起来的Zon，今天一进办公室就跟Tutor热情地打了招呼。Tutor朝他笑笑，把自己在楼下买的咖啡分了他一杯：“工作加油。”

“你也是。”Zon感激地接过咖啡，看着Tutor问，“听说你今天要去案发现场拍摄？”

Tutor点点头说：“是啊。”

“好羡慕……我好说歹说，甚至牺牲了我下半辈子的幸福我爸才允许我来做记者，可惜依旧只能在室内，他不允许我跑现场。”

Tutor笑着问：“牺牲下半辈子的幸福？这么夸张？”

Zon叹了口气，沮丧地回答道：“是啊，上回市长选举的时候，我们电视台给市长做了很多宣传，所以市长跟我爸就熟悉起来了。市长有个小儿子是Alpha，我爸就想让我跟他结婚。”

“啊……”Tutor咂咂嘴，撑着脑袋感叹，“原来有钱人之间真的都这样啊。你们互相不喜欢吗？”

“见过几次，但是就觉得只是比我大几岁的哥哥，实在产生不了别的感情。估计那哥跟我一样的心情吧，可怕的是我们周末两家人又要见面了。”Zon想到这里猛一哆嗦，他连忙晃了晃脑袋，低头吸了一口咖啡。

Tutor觉得有趣，忍不住笑开了，“真好奇是个什么样的人。”

“是个不错的人，还是个警察……”

“Tor！出发了！”

本想继续听Zon说下去，Dew却在此时扛着摄像机出现在了办公室门口。Tutor遗憾地叹了口气，拿上电脑和咖啡朝Zon皱了皱鼻子，“我走啦。”

“嗯。”Zon挥了挥手，笑盈盈地目送Tutor离开了办公室。

HwaHwa也不知道什么时候出现在了一旁，她看着Zon，轻哼一声坐回了自己位置上。Zon不明所以地看了她一眼，摇摇头打开了电脑。

Fighter今天把昨晚在受害者公寓找到的东西带回了警局，他也没直接去自己的位置，而是绕了一圈去了隔壁办公室找到了Soda。Soda正在化妆，见到Fighter过来移开镜子朝他抛了个媚眼，“有事儿？”

“啧，化妆给谁看啊？你是真不长记性啊，上次不是才被Aof训过？”Fighter搬了把椅子坐到她身边，掰过她的脸打量了一番后说，“眉毛不对称。”

Soda不耐烦地拍开Fighter的手，问道：“到底什么事？”

Fighter从袋子里取出了那一小颗钻石，放到桌上努了努嘴说：“我昨天又去了一趟受害者的公寓，然后在公寓里发现了这个，你帮我看看。”

Soda狐疑地看了他一眼，转过头把椅子挪近了一些。她把钻石放到手里，来回拨了几下之后问：“钻石啊？”

“嗯，你觉得像哪里掉下来的？”

“这种应该挺多的吧，什么项链啊，耳钉啊，发饰啊多了去了，你还是找专业人员鉴定一下吧，我可看不出来。”

Fighter敲了敲桌面，凑近问：“我昨天躺床上想起来了，会不会是手表上的钻石？最近有没有哪个牌子的男士手表带这种钻石的？我好像看过Dave的手表。”

Soda挽了挽头发，拧着眉一脸严肃。她猛地一推桌子，弹远半米之后弯下腰扯开了桌下的抽屉，Fighter跟着弯下腰来，看清抽屉里的东西惊叹了一声。

“哇，你到底每天上班在干什么？”

满满的一抽屉时尚杂志，看起来还都像是最新的，Soda瞪了Fighter一眼，从中抽出一本拍进了他怀里：“这里好像有一款，你看看。”

“真的？”Fighter迅速直起身来，把杂志摊在桌上后刷刷翻阅着，“在哪儿？”

“臭小子，轻点翻，都是我花钱买来的。”Soda咬着后槽牙，抬手在Fighter后脑勺狠狠拍了一掌。她夺过Fighter手里的杂志，几下翻到了那款手表的页面。

Fighter拿着钻石跟手表上钻石的特写比较了一番，确认之后勾起唇得意一笑。他敲了敲杂志页面，起身揉了揉Soda的头发：“谢了，有空请你吃饭。”

“Fight！”刚梳完的头发又被揉得一团糟，Soda咒骂了一声，抬腿就往Fighter身上踹去。

Fighter灵活地侧身躲过，得意洋洋地带上钻石跑出了门。Junior站在门口望着Fighter离开，又扭头看了一眼红着脸在座位上整理头发的Soda，有些失落地悄悄叹了一口气。

“Sai，死者的遗物中都有些什么东西？”

Saifah还在走神，被突然冲进来的Fighter问得一脸茫然，他眨巴着眼睛回忆道：“好像没有什么，当时她身上没有穿戴多少东西，就一些首饰什么的。”

Fighter回到位置上，打开电脑头也不抬地说：“去帮我把那些遗物拿过来，然后把一个月前Dave来警局接受调查的监控视频给我一下。”

“好。”

新线索让Fighter整个人都兴奋了起来，Saifah看着他的背影微微一笑，迅速跑开帮Fighter去取资料。进警局以来的第一个Alpha直属前辈，Fighter的专业程度一直以来都让Saifah感到敬佩。

但也许是Alpha天生对同类人的抵触，起初的Saifah并不认为Fighter这样自满的人适合做一个好领导。在他所受的教育中，作为警察必须时刻保持冷静，而Fighter这样冲动又莽撞的人必定走不长远。果不其然，Fighter惹上麻烦被停了职。然而，在经过停职一事后，Saifah反而对Fighter刮目相看了，不畏强权，一心只想着查明真相的前辈实在过分帅气。

“前辈，都拿来了。”

“嗯，麻烦你了。”Fighter抬头看着他说，“今天各家媒体的记者都会去现场取材拍摄，你跟Junior一起去现场监督一下，别让他们到处乱碰。”

Saifah点头答应道：“我知道了。”

Saifah转过身，正好看到倚在桌边望着Fighter发呆的Junior，他不解地在两人之间扫视了几个来回，大跨步走上前搭住Junior的肩膀将人转了个身。Junior哀怨地看着Saifah，任由他拖着往外走去。


	10. Chapter 10

Saifah搭着Junior的肩膀，把人拖远了之后才松开他开口问道：“你是有什么烦恼吗？”

“没有啊。”

Saifah想了想，笑道：“你心情不好的原因只有一个，因为Soda前辈，对吗？”

Junior一愣，震惊地瞪大了双眼：“你为什么……”

“我为什么会知道？”Saifah白了他一眼，无奈地摇摇头说，“整个警局都知道了，你以为你演技很好吗？很明显，真的。”

Junior猛地蹿起身勾住Saifah的脖子，按住他的脑袋狠狠揉了一番，“你不早告诉我，害我一个人每天想说又没处说。”

“切……告白吧，别浪费时间。”

“要你多管闲事了。”

Junior松开Saifah，扯扯衣襟独自往前走去，Saifah快步追了上去，笑盈盈的心情甚好，“有机会恋爱干嘛不加把劲，错过了多可惜。”

Junior斜睨了他一眼，拖长语调叹道：“说起来简单，做起来难啊——”

“走吧，去现场，听说今天会有很多记者。”

Tutor跟Dew赶到现场时已经聚集了不少其他媒体的记者，两人挂上了工作证，拍在队伍后头检查设备准备进入现场。已经提前来过的Tutor在就在笔记本上记录好了几个重点拍摄的位置，他把笔记本递给Dew，蹲下身把相机从包里取出来。

“前辈，这些地方是重点要拍的，我拍上面三个位置，你拍下面三个位置，我们节约时间。”

Dew点了点头，疑惑地问：“你怎么知道这些位置……”

“啊，Fighter警官告诉我的。”Tutor笑笑说，“昨天晚上吃饭遇到他了来着。”

Dew把笔记本重新还给Tutor，待他起身后拍了拍他的脊背催促他跟上队伍往前走去。“我还真挺意外，你跟Fighter警官素不相识的，但好像熟悉得挺快。”

“哪儿啊，就是案子的事情有点话聊。走吧前辈，轮到我们了。”

Tutor向门口的警卫出示了记者证，顺利带着Dew一起走进了公寓。白天的楼道没有深夜那般诡异，Tutor壮着胆子，走在前头按下了电梯。

他用摄像机拍了一下到处被破坏的摄像头，走进电梯后也用相机对准了摄像头拉了几个近景。Dew看着他，欣慰地笑了笑：“现在挺专业了。”

“前辈教得好。”Tutor不好意思地笑笑，待电梯门打开后先一步走了出去，“前辈，这边。”

Tutor似乎熟门熟路，Dew歪了歪脑袋，问：“你认识这受害者还是来过这里？”

“没有，都是Fighter警官告诉我的。”

“Fighter警官连左转右转都告诉你了？”

“……”Tutor尬笑两声，连忙扯开话题糊弄过去，“快进去吧，后面记者该着急了。”

昨晚虽然开了灯，但因为现场阴森的气氛，Tutor并没有仔细查看。现在大白天屋里全部亮堂堂，Tutor才敢壮着胆子仔仔细细观察整间屋子。

他走到阳台上看了一眼标识，又走到栏杆处向下张望，地面上除了勾勒出来的人形，还有大片早已干涸发黑的血迹。他叹着气，举起摄像机拍了几个画面。

“都小心点，不要动现场的东西。”

身后传来陌生男人的警告声，Tutor转过身子看向来人，一眼就认出了那个在Fighter身边出现过的大高个，也是个Alpha，身上有一股带着咸湿的海风味。

跟Saifah的视线撞了个正着，Tutor连忙颔首示意，低头走向了Dew身边。Saifah看着Tutor怔了片刻，猛然想起什么似的拍了拍Junior的肩膀：“哎，你先一个人在这儿待着，我去去就来。”

“去哪儿？”

“有点事情。”

Saifah匆匆搭了电梯直奔楼下，回来时手里多了一个文件袋。他走到Tutor身边，伸手戳了戳他的肩膀。Tutor转过身来，看着Saifah一脸茫然地眨巴了两下眼睛。

Saifah将手里的文件袋递到他手里，努努嘴说：“这是Fighter前辈叫我带给你的。”

“我？”

Saifah点点头，扭头重新回到了Junior身边。虽然他不知道眼前的这个记者跟Fighter有什么关系，但是就目前看来，Fighter对这小记者似乎不一般，直接给他独家报道不说，现在还弄了一叠关于案子的文件给他。Junior碰了碰Saifah的手臂，接着朝他使了个眼色。

Saifah摇摇头小声说：“我不认识，Fighter前辈认识，走之前塞给我让我拿来的。”

“什么啊这是？”Dew凑上来看了一眼。

Tutor打开文件袋看了一眼，见是案子相关的东西连忙重新塞了回去。他抬头看着Dew，笑笑说：“没什么没什么……”

Fighter似乎给他了一些关于十五年前旧案子的资料，Tutor抱着文件袋琢磨了一会儿，干脆拿出手机给Fighter发了信息。

Tutor：【警官，我收到了文件袋。】

Fighter：【我让同事给你的。我今天晚上去你家，你下班之后等我一下，我去接你。】

Tutor愣了愣，半晌后才在输入框输入：好的。

“Tor，我们差不多了，出去吧。”

“好的前辈！”Tutor连忙把手机放回口袋里，装好摄相机起身朝Saifah点了点头，“资料我拿走了，辛苦您了。”

Saifah笑道：“没事，帮我前辈跑个腿而已。”

“但是，记者叫什么名字？跟我们前辈认识吗？”

Junior的提问让Tutor脚步一顿，他扭头扯了扯嘴角：“我是社会新闻记者Tutor。跟Fighter警官刚认识，不是很熟。”

看着Tutor走出公寓之后Junior才疑惑地挠了挠头，他自言自语似地嘟囔：“Tutor，名字没听过，但我怎么好像在哪里见过他……”

“见过谁？”

“刚刚的记者，我总觉得有点眼熟，可能是哪里看到过跟他长得像的人。”

Saifah不以为然地笑笑：“是不是电视上看到过啊？人家是记者，要播新闻的嘛。”

“是吗？”Junior苦恼地拧着眉，不知道的还以为他遇到了什么绝世大难题。Saifah环着胳膊叹了口气，见其他记者触碰房间里的物件连忙上前阻拦。

Junior垂着头倚在墙边思考好一会儿，瞬间灵光一闪想了起来：“啊！那个凶手，十五年前的凶手，长得像……不会吧……绝了……”

他抽了口气，一个人望着天花板感叹出声。


	11. Chapter 11

这边Soda才刚埋头工作一会儿，Fighter又砰地一声推门冲了进来。Soda抬起头来，双目无神，生无可恋，“你又怎么了？”

“跟我出去一趟。看钻石去。”

Soda愣了愣，一时之间连说话都不利索了，她结结巴巴地问：“什么……什么东西？”

“那个钻石，手表啊，你陪我去专柜看看，我有要调查的。”

“你自己去不就行了？”

Fighter绕到Soda身边，伸手把人从座位上拽了起来，“你不是专业吗？走吧。”

“哈——”Soda叹了口气，认命地跟着Fighter走出了办公室，“请我吃饭，一切好说。”

Fighter回头看了她一眼，答应道：“可以。”

虽然是同期进入警察局，但负责的内容不一样，平时交流得也不是很多。久违地二人单独外出办公，Soda竟觉得还挺新鲜，她上车调整了一下座位，自觉地系好了安全带。

“Fight，作为同期关心你一下，这副驾驶应该还没有成为谁的专属座吧？”

“嗯，还没。”

Soda咋舌道：“啧啧啧，你人气那么高都还没有被人拿下真是不可思议。最近没有什么感兴趣的Beta或者Omega吗？”

最近要说感兴趣的Omega，那也就Tutor一人，Fighter笑着摇摇头回答道：“没有。”

“眼光太高了。”Soda叹了一声，扭头看向窗外，“也不知道有多少人偷偷喜欢你不敢开口的。”

她趴在窗口背对着Fighter，说完这话神情黯淡了几分。Fighter开车驶进大路，敲着方向盘犹豫片刻后开口说：“Soda，我们组Junior人不错的。”

“Junior？”Soda思索了一番，点头表示赞同，“确实不错，还帮我搬过很多次东西。”

“嗯，他好像喜欢你，你考虑一下。”

“哎？他……喜欢我？”Soda震惊地回头看着Fighter，见他点头确认后若有所思地靠回了椅背。

“他不太会表达，所以我先告诉你一声。”

Fighter侧过头瞥了一眼发愣的Soda，抿起唇微微一笑。

要找这款手表并不难，Soda熟门熟路找到品牌专柜，把杂志摊在了柜台小姐面前。Fighter取出警官证，询问了此款手表的售出记录。

“有没有RZ集团的总裁Dave的购买记录？”

“这是私人……”

Fighter皱了皱眉说：“我是警察，Dave涉及到一起刑事案件，例行调查希望你们配合。”

“RZ总裁是我们的会员和常客，每次有新款都会过来买。”

“图片上这款能不能拿出来给我们看一下？”Soda倚在柜台边，指尖有意无意地卷着杂志的边角，“或者，我们这里有一颗钻石，你们看一下是不是跟手表上的相同？”

“但是这款我们这里就只剩最后一块手表了，我们不能……”

“拿出来，我买了，直接刷卡。”Fighter抬了抬眼皮，顺手抽出信用卡递到了柜台小姐面前。

“喂，你……”

Soda闻言猛地转过了头，她惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，眼睁睁地看着信用卡被刷掉了巨额数字。Fighter面无表情的收起了卡，趁着其中一人去包装时指着监控说：“监控资料也给我拷贝一份吧，Dave来的那一天。”

“好的警官。”

离开专柜许久Soda也没有从冲击中走出来，她坐在车里，扭头上下打量了一番Fighter。

Fighter专注地盯着前方，问道：“干嘛？”

“我认识你那么多年都不知道你这么有钱，知道的是在买表，不知道的还以为你在超市随便拿了桶卷纸呢，眼睛都不眨一下……”Soda长叹一声，随手抓了两下已经彻底凌乱的长发，“这么一想，你好像也从来没有说过你家里的情况。你爸妈是什么人啊？”

“是活着能呼吸的人。”

“……”Soda一时语塞，她看了一眼Fighter平静到冷漠的表情，只得闭了嘴保持沉默。

Fighter似乎从未刻意地保持神秘感，然而因为他的独立和自主，没有人考虑过他的家庭，Fighter也从未提起过。从学校到入职，Fighter的母亲仅露过几次面，而他的父亲却像压根不存在似的。

Soda皱起眉，扭头望向窗外。事实上就连她对Fighter也一无所知。

“仅靠这一个线索，你接下来想做什么？”

“去找Dave。如果不是打碎了表盘，钻石怎么可能遗落在那里。”

“你是想说有过争执？所以在打斗反击的过程中打碎了表盘？”Soda问道，“但是这个并不能作为他是凶手的证据。”

Fighter点点头说：“嗯，虽然时间上无法确定，也不能反驳他的不在场证明，但先确定一下再说吧。上个月来警局调查的时候在他手腕上看到过这块表，所以才会怀疑。”

Soda垂下头，叹着气说：“你加油，一定要抓住凶手。”

“当然，也不看看我是谁。”

吃完饭回到警局时Saifah跟Junior已经回来了，Fighter把手表和钻石交给了鉴识人员后便回到办公室准备检查监控视频。Saifah给Fighter冲了杯咖啡，走到他身旁坐了下来。

Junior却站在不远处，苦闷写在脸上。

Fighter抬起眼皮望向他，看着Saifah问道：“他这是怎么了？”

Saifah摇了摇头回答说：“不知道，从现场回来就这样了。”

“资料都交给记者了？”

“嗯，他已经带走了。”Saifah犹豫了一下，开口问道，“但是那个记者跟前辈是什么关系呢？我不小心有看到里面的内容，是跟案子相关的资料。前辈，这种内部资料是不能……”

Fighter笑笑，扭头说：“我会连这个都不知道吗？不是内部资料，只是一些已经公开的案件整理。我跟他不认识，但是有些缘由所以才跟他联系。”

“啊……我只是担心。”

“没事。对了，Sai，有空的时候帮我去HM跑一趟。Dave前段时间好像接受过他们的非公开采访，你帮我把现场录制视频和照片要过来。”

Saifah不解地问：“怎么了？”

“把他的时间线整理出来，反驳他的不在场证明。”

Saifah愣了愣说：“前辈……前辈好像已经确定他就是凶手了似的，但是案子现在还是一团迷雾，我希望前辈不要倾注太多私人感情。”

Saifah说得没错，因为Dave而停职了一个月之后，Fighter在这件案子上的处理上主观性太强，确实不够冷静。从一开始处理，他就冲着Dave去的，Fighter想到这里，不禁抬手拍了拍Saifah的肩膀，他感激地说：“谢谢提醒。”

“不会，那我一会儿去HM帮前辈拿资料。”

“辛苦你。”

Saifah笑笑说：“前辈跟我不必那么客气。”


	12. Chapter 12

Saifah在忙完手头的工作之后便出发去了HM电视台，大概正赶上准备晚间新闻的点，来来往往的工作人员都脚步匆匆走得急促。

Saifah对HM电视台不熟悉，看完底楼大厅的地图指示往电梯间走去时却被不知道从哪里蹿出来的人撞得一个踉跄。

文件哗啦啦散了一地，那人垂着头连连道歉，蹲下身便手忙脚乱地把文件捡了起来。Saifah把落在脚边的A4纸捡起来递到他手里，转身走进了刚打开门的电梯间。

身旁的人抱着文件腾不开手，Saifah瞥了他一眼，好心问道：“几层？”

“7层，谢谢。”Zon感激地朝Saifah笑笑，靠到一旁松了口气。

“负责财经板块的部门是在5楼对吗？”

“是的。出了电梯左转便是。”

Saifah点点头，按好楼层后站在门口等着电梯到达。Zon倚着墙壁，站在Saifah身后上下打量了一番后又扭头看向身后的镜面，身高差了不是一点点。

“叮咚——”门到达5楼打开了，Saifah走出电梯，停下脚步回头看了一眼抱着文件站在角落的Zon。然而Zon垂着脑袋眼里只有文件，压根没有注意到他的视线。

“Zon，稿子都打印完了吗？”

Zon跑进办公室把文件放到HwaHwa桌上，气喘吁吁地说：“急用的都可以了，打印机好了没？”

HwaHwa摇摇头，一脸无奈，“没有，刚来检查过了，结果看完问题到现在都没来修。”

“我去反应一下。”

她搬过文件，抬头看了一眼一来一回跑得满头大汗的Zon抿抿唇说：“坐下歇会儿吧，这里冷气足，你小心感冒，保护一下嗓子。”

“我知道。”Zon擦了擦汗，扯松领带坐下来喝了几口水补充水分。

Tutor今天一整天都埋头在忙，几乎都没有听到过他的声音。Zon放下水杯，远远地望着Tutor。HwaHwa抬头正好看到这一幕，她顺着Zon的视线望去，见他盯着Tutor又不悦地皱起了眉。

她故意把文件翻得哗哗响，清清嗓子问：“Zon，你为什么每次都这样盯着Tor？”

“啊？”Zon茫然地看向HwaHwa，反应过来解释道，“就……对他挺好奇的。”

“你不要对我们Tor起什么坏心思啊，我们Tor一心只想工作，不爱谈男女私情那些的。”

Zon这才明白过来，敢情HwaHwa一直以为自己对Tutor有兴趣，不过也能理解，毕竟知道他是Omega的也只有Tutor一人。他摆了摆手，笑道：“不会，你别误会了。”

“没有就最好了。”HwaHwa转过椅子朝向Tutor的位置，扯着嗓门喊了一声，“Tor，今天下班跟Hwa一起吃晚饭吧，Hwa要介绍Day给你认识。”

Tutor抬起头来，为难地说：“抱歉啊Hwa，我今天有约了。”

“啊？什么时候约的？我们上次说好了要把Day介绍给你认识的啊。”

“是啊，Day……”Tutor拍了拍脑门，这才想起来自己早前跟HwaHwa约定周五下班后一起吃饭。他内疚地看着HwaHwa，解释说：“Fighter警官今天约了我一起谈案子的事情。”

HwaHwa闻言非但没有生气，反而眼睛一亮，她迅速从座位上站了起来，小碎步跑到Tutor身边问：“怎么怎么？警官是要去你家吗？”

Tutor点点头回答道：“嗯，所以今天就不能陪你了。下次我请客，你再带Day出来。”

“别别别，我今天跟你一起去，跟Day说一声就好了。”

Tutor怔怔地望着HwaHwa，半晌后才在她手上拍了一掌，他无奈地看着挚友，连语气都有了几分恨铁不成钢的意味，“你为了看别的男人直接抛弃男朋友哦，Day知道非得气死。”

“有什么关系，他又不知道。Fighter警官哎，错过那才叫可惜。”HwaHwa皱皱鼻子，得到允许之后兴高采烈地跑回了自己座位。她哼着曲子整理好手头的文稿，起身招呼道：“我去播新闻啦，下班记得等我。”

“嗯。”Tutor无奈地叹了口气，低下头继续跟进自己的案件报道。

Fighter今天难得准时下班，甚至比办公室任何一个人走得都要早。Saifah看着迎面走来的人，惊讶地问：“前辈去哪儿？”

“下班。你把拷贝来的资料放在我抽屉里就行了，然后下班吧。”

“好。”Saifah点了点头，看着Fighter离开的背影有些不解。

“滋——滋——”桌上的手机终于在天彻底黑透之前震了起来，Tutor伸了个懒腰，保存好文档一边关电脑一边接通了电话。

Fighter已经到了楼下，打来只催促了一声便挂断了电话。Tutor看向HwaHwa的位置，正犹豫着要不要留张便条先走就听到了门口急促的脚步声。

他收拾好桌面站起身，关掉台灯扭头看向门口。HwaHwa冲了进来，看到Tutor还在才安心地舒了口气，她匆匆收拾好东西，背上包回到Tutor身边挽住了他的胳膊。

“对不起，等急了吧。”

Tutor摇摇头说：“没事，Fighter警官已经到了，我们赶紧下去吧。”

原来心情不错的Fighter在看清一对并肩走出来的俊男靓女时瞬间敛起了笑容，他眯起双眼，眸子里的光黯淡下来。他看着两人走到自己车前，打开车窗冷眼扫过，“上车。”

没来由的冷漠让Tutor微微一怔，他替HwaHwa打开后座车门，等她上车之后才绕到副驾驶坐了上去。他一边系着安全带，一边小心地打量着Fighter，“警官今天是遇到什么事了吗？”

“没有。”Fighter看了一眼后视镜，没好气地问，“不介绍一下？”

“对对对。”Tutor这才反应过来，他探头看了一眼HwaHwa，对着Fighter介绍道，“这是我从小到大最好的朋友HwaHwa，今天本来要跟她男朋友一起吃饭的，但是……”

“但是我太想知道Tor跟进的那起案件的进展了，所以就缠着Tor一起回家了。”HwaHwa朝Tutor挤挤眼，怕他说漏嘴连忙伸手比了个噤声的动作。

Fighter单手搭着方向盘，转过身扯扯嘴角确认道：“有男朋友？”

“嗯，交往一阵子了。”

“啊，原来有男朋友……跟小柠檬是青梅竹马的朋友……”Fighter自言自语似地转回了身体，轻笑一声发动车子踩下了油门。

“别叫我小柠檬。”

心情似乎又突然好了。Tutor蹙了蹙眉，看着Fighter的眼神闪过一丝嫌弃，真是个性格诡异脾气还古怪的Alpha。

坐在后座的HwaHwa撑着脑袋，敏锐地观察到了Fighter的情绪变化，她饶有兴趣地在两人之间扫视了一番，歪过头露出了一副看好戏的表情。


End file.
